stix_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loving Bros
'Loving Bros '''is the forth episode of STIX Season 1 and the forth episode overall. It aired on October 27, 2014. Plot Larry wants to win the heart of a girl he likes, will he succeed? Characters * Larry * Jacob * Zoey Transcript Jacob: And that's how I crashed my car. Larry: ''(looking bored) Dude, I seriously am not letting you drive a car, ever again. Jacob: Aww but it was good while it lasted! Larry: Yeah yeah yeah, I don't really care about your (looks over to the left) cra-a-a-a-a. (It cuts to a girl reading a book on a park bench.) Larry: Whoaaaa. Jacob: (pokes Larry) Dude! Larry: (clears throat) What, what what what? Jacob: Dude! I know where you're goin'! Larry: What? Jacob: You have a crush on that girl, don't you? Larry: N-No! I don't know what you're talking about. Jacob: Dude, just be honest. Larry: Alright! So I do have a crush on this girl, but, do you know how long it's been since I actually dated a girl? It's been like, five years. Jacob: Five years ain't enough, I impress all the girls. Larry: No you don't. Jacob: Well besides that. Dude, you wanna impress her? I can give you that in just two words; Handsome Sexiness. Larry: ... What? Jacob: Just go up to her and be all handsome, and tell her that you like to do good things. Then, she'll be yours in no time! Larry: Umm, you sure that'll work? Jacob: Trust me, it ALWAYS works. Larry: Hmm, okay. I suppose I could give it a shot. (The screen goes black for a brief second, and it shows Larry walking up to the girl.) Larry: Heeeeeey, I'm a... Just a guy, passing through. I think you- (coughs) look-! Argh, damn it. Girl: Umm, thanks? Larry: (laughs nervously, then turns to Jacob whispering) Dude, she's not buying it. Jacob: Say somethin'! Larry: Erm... Nice hair. Girl: Thanks... Umm.... No one really says that very often. Larry: Yeah... (turns back to Jacob) Oh my god, I'm so gonna fail! Jacob: Just try again! Larry: Umm, I think... Nice day huh? Jacob: (face palms) Oh you gotta be kidding me! Girl: It is. Umm, I should probably get going. Larry: God damn it! Dude! I told you! Girls find me weird! Jacob: Don't worry, I'll leave this under control. (Jacob kicks a tree, as it begins to fall.) Larry: Oh my god! Watch out! (Larry leaps off-screen and pounces on the girl, pushing her out of the way as the tree falls down.) Larry: Whoa, my god! I saved your life! (laughs nervously) Girl: Yeah, that was heroic of you. Larry: Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Say, you doing anything? Girl: Well, I'm not sure. Larry: Maybe we could uhh, go out? Girl: Sure! Why not this weekend? Larry: Sure. Oh by the way, what's your name? Girl: My name's Zoey. Yours? Larry: (dreamy) Zoey, nice name. (clears throat) I mean, my name is Larry. Zoey: Oh! Cute name. I'll see ya later Larry. Larry: Dude! I might just have a chance! Dude? (Jacob is seen sitting on the tree.) Jacob: You ALWAYS make things good, don't you Mr. Tree? Larry: I must be dead. (Episode ends) Trivia # This is the first appearance of Zoey. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1